


Love Is Dead

by DaFishi



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Finnick deserves better, Katniss is Sad, Loss, M/M, Multi, Painting, peeta is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: The only thing that Katniss can see when she thinks of love is white roses stained with blood.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark/Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark/Finnick Odair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Love Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> God this was so angst and short wtf am I doing with my life

Pretty white roses grew in Katniss’s favorite garden.

Absolutely flawless.

Perfect.

Untouched.

So pure.

Until they weren’t.

Not so long ago they were stained red with blood.

Mocking her loss.

Mocking their loss.

“You need to stop looking at that painting,” Finnick’s voice comes.

“I can’t,” Katniss whispers.

Because Peeta made it.

But that is left unsaid.

Because he left them.

Because he was hurting and they couldn’t see.

And then death’s cold hands shot out from under and grabbed Peeta before they could.

The world was a sick place.

For the first time in a while since the games, Katniss truly believed love was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
